New Year s Resolutions
by isaatiragram
Summary: Based on a prompt. Emma gets jealous when she sees Regina is kissing another woman. I decided Regina was flirting rather than kissing cause I can t picture Regina kissing someone just cause. Emma was finally decided to make a move on Regina. After so many years of friendship and coo-parenting with the brunette she had developed much more than friendly feelings towards her


**A N**

Hi everybody, It´s been ages since I didn´t write something. English it´s not my native language so all mistakes are mine. I have another story that I only posted on Facebook, maybe I´ll edit it and post it here later. So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer. I don´t own the characters if I did Swan Queen Would´ve been canon since season one. Here it goes.

**New Year´s Resolutions**

Emma was finally decided to make a move on Regina. After so many years of friendship and coo-parenting with the brunette she had developed much more than friendly feelings towards the other mother of her son. At the beginning she thought those feelings were merely platonic because there was no way Regina would feel the same for her. Nevertheless, she found herself caught up in a game of flirt and mixed signals with Regina that left her even more confused.

But now she had made up her mind. It was New Year´s eve and she was planning on kissing Regina and confessing her feelings once and for all. Only her plans hadn´t gone the way she had expected. She never imagined for the life of her, that Aurora who was hosting the New Year´s party this time seizing the opportunity to announce her second pregnancy, would invite no other than her old enemy Maleficent and her daughter Lily. Both ex´s of Regina and Emma´s. Oh boy, this was going to be quite a night.

Regina had sent Emma a text asking to pick her and Henry at the mansion because her car was still at the mechanic´s shop and she couldn´t puff her and Henry to the party because on Henry´s words "that would be weird" so she had to ask Emma to pick them up.

Emma didn´t care for the reasons as for her it would appear like a normal family arriving to a party, as in two wives and their son. So she couldn´t contain her smile when reading the text.

"What are you so smiley about, Ems? Did you're _not wife_ text you?" Ruby said teasing Emma. "She did. She wants me to pick her and Henry for tonight´s party." Emma said. Smiling like an idiot. "So, are you finally going to confess your feelings and make her your real wife?" "Please don´t call her that, I like it too much and I don´t want to get delusional." Emma said. "Oh, Em you are the only person in the entire town who can´t see Regina loves you as much as you do. She is just too proud to make the first move and if I were you, I´d make the move fast or someone else could." With that ruby left the counter and went to take some people´s orders.

"Miss Swan, you are on time." Regina said, opening the door with a very flirtatious tone on her voice. "Can´t have the queen waiting, can I?" Emma flirt back. "No, you certainly shouldn´t." Regina smiled opening the door just a bit more. Letting Emma through… well rather squeezed between her and the door frame. And as expected, she didn´t receive any complaints from Emma, she knew she enjoyed these little games and the little contact they could make. As Emma entered Henry was on the phone talking to Grace, his girlfriend and mumbling something Emma couldn't quite catch but it was about his moms being gross. Regina took her coat and the three headed to Emma´s car. Once they arrived Henry immediately went to search for Grace and left his moms side.

Emma felt nervous all of a sudden, this was it. This was the night she was expecting for more than 2 or 3 years, she didn´t know. Maybe since the moment she met Regina. Whatever, tonight she would finally gather the guts to kiss Regina and tell her that she loves her in more than a friendly way. She was daydreaming when a certain voice dragged her out to reality. _No way! _She though. _That voice is… Maleficent! What?! _Then another voice confirmed she was right as Regina shout Maleficent's name. She turned around and saw Regina hugging Maleficent like as if they were old friends who hadn´t seen each other since collage.

Regina was smiling widely and Maleficent kept her hand on Regina´s waist. _This was so wrong, so, so wrong, Ruby was right! I should have said something earlier. Regina´s former girlfriend was here. This could ruined everything! _

Emma was mid panicking when she felt someone pulled her out of her thoughts. Someone was hugging her as well. It was Lily!_ Oh this just keeps getting better! _She thought.

"Emma how have you been?" Lily asked. Way too excited. Emma could barely concentrate. "Uh, great. Everything´s good over here. What about you? It feels like ages since we saw last time." Emma manage to answer. "Yes, I know. I want you to meet someone. Emma this is my boyfriend, Malek. He was one of the most faithful servants of my mother. We met when mother took me to our land and well, we fell in love." "Pleasure to meet you Emma, Lily have told me many things about you." Malek said. "Wow… boyfriend uh… yeah uh… yes nice to meet you… Good things I hope." Emma was rambling not knowing what else to say as she was glancing every 2 seconds at Regina and Maleficent´s laughter. Which made the happy couple turn their faces towards where Emma was looking. "Uh, do you think their flame could spark again? After all my mom´s a breathing fire dragon. They look cute together don´t you think?" Lily spoke. "No way, that´s in the past. Regina… she is just being polite. They are just friends." As Emma was saying this the three of them watched as Maleficent whispered something in Regina´s ear and the former Evil Queen burst in laughter. "Yeah, they seem more than friendly to me." Lily said. "Maybe you´ll have a new mom babe." Malek said, kissing Lily on the cheek and excusing himself to go get a beer. "What, no absolutely not. Regina doesn´t like her anymore, not like that." Emma said defensively. Which got Lily´s attention. "Are you jealous, Emma? Are you and Regina together?" "Yes… well no… it´s just… complicated. She and I are raising Henry together and things are a bit confusing you know." "Well, Emma have you told her how you feel about her? Things wouldn´t be confusing if you told her." "That´s what I tell her every time I see her pining over her." Ruby said from behind Lily. "I told you someone else could make a move on Regina, Emma. If you don´t come clean with your feelings you can´t expect her to wait for you." Lily nod in agreement. "Don´t waste your chances at love because you are scared of rejection Emma. Go ahead or my mom would never let her leave her side."

At this Emma excused herself and went to get Regina. "Hello ladies, having fun?" Emma said. "Emma there you are. Mal and I were catching up. Where did you go?" Regina asked. "Oh I noticed. I was with Lily. She was introducing me to her new boyfriend." "Was she? How lovely. Mal was just telling me he was one of her most loyal servants and a great fan of the Evil Queen at the time. I must admit I´m flattered." "Yeah, sure. Uh Regina can I talk to you for a second?" "Yes, dear. Excuse us Mal. I´ll be back." "Of course, Reggy. But hurry cause it´s almost midnight and I´d prefer to kiss someone I know for a fact is a good kisser." Mal replied and winked at Regina. And this was it. Something inside Emma exploded and anger filled her. She turned around and looked at Maleficent with such distaste it looked like she wanted to skin her alive. "Then you better start kissing people cause you sure as hell ain´t kissing _my_ Regina." She grabbed Regina and literally dragged her out of the party. Regina was speechless. When they were outside Emma turned around to face Regina, her mind was still spiraling from anger. "Reggy… what the hell? Since when you let people call you names?" Emma burst. "Is this seriously the first thing you said to me after pulling that theatric inside? And why did you call me _yours_ I´m no one's property." Regina said angry. "You are right I´m sorry. It´s just Regina, I don´t know what came over me. Seeing you with Mal made me… jealous." Emma confessed. Her cheeks red and not precisely for the weather. "Jealous?" Regina said surprised. "And why would you be jealous, Miss Swan?" Regina asked. Now with a flirtatious tone on her voice which Emma recognize immediately. "Because, Madam Mayor, I´m completely crazy in love with you." Emma said. Her heart pounding fast inside her chest. This was it. The moment she had been expecting the whole night and nothing went as planned. She stared into brown eyes. Eyes she couldn't decipher their current thoughts. She was very nervous. Regina finally smile and looked at her watch. "Just in time, Emma." Emma heard a burst of cheers inside the house. Everybody was hugging, kissing and wishing each other's a happy new year. At the same time she felt Regina taking her by the collar of her blouse pressing their lips together.

Emma could barely think at the moment. She could only feel Regina´s soft, gentle lips on hers. She could only smell Regina´s sweet perfume. She opened her eyes and saw Regina merely inches from her face. Her eyes were closed and their foreheads pressed together. "If I had known speaking to Mal would finally encourage you to confess your feelings I would´ve invited her for dinner a long time ago." She giggled. "If you knew I loved you why wouldn´t you tell me?" "Well dear, a queen never woos anybody. It has to be the other way around." "So you just let me pine over you until I was brave enough to confess my feelings? You are mean, did you know that?" "Well, according to your mother I´m evil so mean is degrading actually." Regina giggled softly. Her hands wrapped around Emma´s waist. "God you´re even more beautiful when you laugh like that." Emma said. Lost in Regina´s eyes. Regina kissed Emma again. "I must admit though, watching you pine over me was kind of cute." "Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" Regina and Emma laughed. "Oh and Emma. I´m completely crazy in love with you too." She said kissing her one last time then holding Emma´s hand and pulling her inside the house. _This was going to be the beginning of a marvelous year. _Emma thought.


End file.
